


I had to see you again

by PiecesOfScully



Category: The Fall, The X files
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Prompt Fic, The Fall - Freeform, The X Files - Freeform, scully/stella pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiecesOfScully/pseuds/PiecesOfScully
Summary: This was written for the "I had to see you again" anon tumblr prompt.





	

Scully stormed into her apartment, slamming her door behind her and dropping her belongings to the floor. Tiny knick-knacks that sat on the shelves shook slightly as she stomped her way to the kitchen, forcing the tea kettle under the faucet, now running at full blast. Once full, the metal kettle clanged loudly as it was dropped onto the burner. With a quick flick of her wrist, the temperature was set to high. 

She walked briskly into the living room, looked around as she quickly forgot what she’d went into the room for, then charged back to the kitchen.

Her fingers gripped the cupboard door, flinging it open with one swift movement, before ricocheting back and smacking her in the head. 

“FUCK!”

She grabbed the mug within closest proximity, and chucked it across the room. The mug met its fate against the wall near the door, now shattered on the floor. Fuck, she screamed internally. Fuck this, fuck Mulder, fuck Diana, fuck all of it. She grabbed a pillow from her sofa and pressed it to her face, hoping it muffled the screams so that her now trigger-happy-with-the-calls-to-911 neighbors remained oblivious.

A few hours, at least a mile’s worth of pacing, and a hot shower later, Scully found herself tossing and turning unable to sleep. Her body limber beneath her cotton sheets, but unable to block out his words that ran repeatedly in the back of her mind. She rolled to her back with a huff, pressing the heel of her hand to her eyes. She rubbed her face gently, as if to brush away the visions of the day. Her hands gently slid from her face, down her neck, and came to rest on her breasts.

She cupped her breasts, squeezing and kneeding the supple muscles, as her palm grazed against her nipple. A sigh escaped her lips as her fingertips found the taut bud, rolling it firmly back and forth.

_Warm breath rushed up her sternum as Mulder’s mouth descended, taking her nipple between his moist lips. The coarseness of his tongue drawing lazy circles triggering every nerve ending._

Her eyes opened wide, and she immediately stopped all movement. No, she thought. Not you, not tonight. With a brisk shake of her head, her hands abandoned her breasts and began the slow trek down her abdomen, lightly dancing over her hipbones. She appreciated the feel of her soft, feminine skin under her fingers, silky like the petals of a flower. 

A small wave of shock rippled through her as her fingers passed her pelvic area, the skin bare. She’d recently ventured outside of her comfort zone and had followed through with the appointment for a brazilian wax. She’d made appointments before, but never showed out. This time, the pain it promised was welcomed. It was taking a bit longer than anticipated to get used to being free of pubic hair, though her breath hitched as her fingertips made first contact with the delicate folds of her pussy. Without the barrier of hair, the sensation of touch was magnified, resulting in an immediate, delicious warmth in lower belly. 

Eagerly, her legs spread wide as her fingers mapped out their fresh, new territory, each crevice already slick with her moisture. 

_He pressed a kiss to her temple, as his hand moved expertly between her legs. The tips of his fingers caressing each dip, each fold, purposely avoiding her throbbing clit as he circled around, teasing her. The inner walls of her vagina seemed to vibrate with an extreme wanting, the need to feel him inside of her, as she lifted her hips in an attempt to encourage him to explore her further depths._

Scully shook her head and stilled her hand once more momentarily, irritated at the fact that her fantasies always resulted in his presence. Not tonight. Push him away. Tonight she just wanted to be with herself, to feel. She took a deep breath, and let her fingers continue their exploration, concentrating on the feeling of her two fingers sliding inside of her. 

A wave of heat rushed over her body as her fingers brushed over that hidden point of pleasure that lay deep inside against her pubic bone, while her other hand seized her breast. Her back arched into her own hand, as her finger began a methodical swipe swipe swipe over her swelling g-spot.

_Wavy, blonde tendrils tickled her collarbone as she felt her run her tongue up the tight muscle along her neck. Stella’s breasts pressed tightly against the side of her ribcage as her palm pressed against her clit, gyrating with each digital caress. The room smelled of her perfume, of dark vanilla._

“Mmmm,” Scully moaned behind her lips, her one hand joining the other at her center, fingertips beginning the slow circles around her clit. 

_Her tongue lapped at her pussy, long glorious licks, as her hands fiercely gripped her thighs. There would surely be small bruises left as a reminder of tonight for her in the morning. The smile that spread across her face at the thought was interrupted as Stella suckled her clitoris between her lips, her tongue flicking quickly and repeatedly across the bundle of nerves. A carnal moan ripped from her throat as her hands found their way to Stella’s hair, weaving her fingers within the golden locks, holding her head in place._

Beads of sweat began to collect between Scully’s breasts as her chest heaved with the deep breaths sucked from between her parted lips. The familiar weight began to settle in her belly and spread outwards, building in intensity as it radiated throughout her limbs, causing her toes to curl involuntarily. A line of concentration formed between her furrowed brows, as her wrists began to cramp from exertion. 

_The feeling of Stella’s breasts pressed against her own chest, being surrounded by her smell, the feeling of her delicate fingers inside of her, it all made her mind cloudy and beautifully overwhelmed. Stella rocked their bodies with every thrust of her hand, her thigh pressing between them for added strength. Skin slickened with sweat, they moved easily against each other. She ran her fingers down Stella’s spine with one hand, and cupped her face with the other. Blonde hair framed around their faces with their noses just centimeters apart. “I had to see you again,” Stella murmured breathlessly against her mouth before pressing her lips to her own. Her moans swallowed as her tongue pressed against hers, tasting of dark chocolate mixed with her own juices._

Her hips bucked from the mattress as she came, her body shattering into hundreds of pieces, like the thrown mug from earlier in the night. As she rode out the vibration running through her veins, her muscles clamped tightly around her fingers, her clit pulsating beneath her other hand’s fingertips. She burrowed her head deeply into her pillows until the convulsions subsided to a dull aftershock of tremors. A smile crept across her face as she turned her head, the faint scent of vanilla still lingering on her pillowcases. 


End file.
